1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to a charged particle beam acceleration and extraction method and apparatus used in conjunction with radiation treatment of cancerous tumors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer
A tumor is an abnormal mass of tissue. Tumors are either benign or malignant. A benign tumor grows locally, but does not spread to other parts of the body. Benign tumors cause problems because of their spread, as they press and displace normal tissues. Benign tumors are dangerous in confined places such as the skull. A malignant tumor is capable of invading other regions of the body. Metastasis is cancer spreading by invading normal tissue and spreading to distant tissues.
Cancer Treatment
Several forms of radiation therapy exist for cancer treatment including: brachytherapy, traditional electromagnetic X-ray therapy, and proton therapy. Each are further described, infra.
Brachytherapy is radiation therapy using radioactive sources implanted inside the body. In this treatment, an oncologist implants radioactive material directly into the tumor or very close to it. Radioactive sources are also placed within body cavities, such as the uterine cervix.
The second form of traditional cancer treatment using electromagnetic radiation includes treatment using X-rays and gamma rays. An X-ray is high-energy, ionizing, electromagnetic radiation that is used at low doses to diagnose disease or at high doses to treat cancer. An X-ray or Röntgen ray is a form of electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength in the range of 10 to 0.01 nanometers (nm), corresponding to frequencies in the range of 30 PHz to 30 EHz. X-rays are longer than gamma rays and shorter than ultraviolet rays. X-rays are primarily used for diagnostic radiography. X-rays are a form of ionizing radiation and as such can be dangerous. Gamma rays are also a form of electromagnetic radiation and are at frequencies produced by sub-atomic particle interactions, such as electron-positron annihilation or radioactive decay. In the electromagnetic spectrum, gamma rays are generally characterized as electromagnetic radiation having the highest frequency, as having highest energy, and having the shortest wavelength, such as below about 10 picometers. Gamma rays consist of high energy photons with energies above about 100 keV. X-rays are commonly used to treat cancerous tumors. However, X-rays are not optimal for treatment of cancerous tissue as X-rays deposit their highest does of radiation near the surface of the targeted tissue and delivery exponentially less radiation as they penetrate into the tissue. This results in large amounts of radiation being delivered outside of the tumor. Gamma rays have similar limitations.
The third form of cancer treatment uses protons. Proton therapy systems typically include: a beam generator, an accelerator, and a beam transport system to move the resulting accelerated protons to a plurality of treatment rooms where the protons are delivered to a tumor in a patient's body.
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, onto a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attack on their DNA.
Due to their relatively enormous size, protons scatter less easily in the tissue and there is very little lateral dispersion. Hence, the proton beam stays focused on the tumor shape without much lateral damage to surrounding tissue. All protons of a given energy have a certain range, defined by the Bragg peak, and the dosage delivery to tissue ratio is maximum over just the last few millimeters of the particle's range. The penetration depth depends on the energy of the particles, which is directly related to the speed to which the particles were accelerated by the proton accelerator. The speed of the proton is adjustable to the maximum rating of the accelerator. It is therefore possible to focus the cell damage due to the proton beam at the very depth in the tissues where the tumor is situated. Tissues situated before the Bragg peak receive some reduced dose and tissues situated after the peak receive none.
Synchrotrons
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
F. Cole, et. al. of Loma Linda University Medical Center “Multi-Station Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to a selected treatment room of a plurality of patient treatment rooms.
Infection
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Accelerator System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describes an accelerator system having a selector electromagnet for introducing an ion beam accelerated by pre-accelerators into either a radioisotope producing unit or a synchrotron.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Circular Accelerator, Method of Injection of Charged Particle Thereof, and Apparatus for Injection of Charged Particle Thereof”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,875 (Aug. 4, 1998) and K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Circular Accelerator, Method of Injection of Charged Particle Thereof, and Apparatus for Injection of Charged Particle Thereof”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,213 (Feb. 4, 1997) both describe a method and apparatus for injecting a large number of charged particles into a vacuum duct where the beam of injection has a height and width relative to a geometrical center of the duct.
Accelerator/Synchrotron
H. Tanaka, et. al. “Charged Particle Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,529 (Aug. 21, 2007) describe a charged particle accelerator having a two period acceleration process with a fixed magnetic field applied in the first period and a timed second acceleration period to provide compact and high power acceleration of the charged particles.
T. Haberer, et. al. “Ion Beam Therapy System and a Method for Operating the System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,318 (Jan. 27, 2004) describe an ion beam therapy system and method for operating the system. The ion beam system uses a gantry that has vertical deflection system and a horizontal deflection system positioned before a last bending magnet that result in a parallel scanning mode resulting from an edge focusing effect.
V. Kulish, et. al. “Inductional Undulative EH-Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,494 (Aug. 13, 2002) describe an inductive undulative EH-accelerator for acceleration of beams of charged particles. The device consists of an electromagnet undulation system, whose driving system for electromagnets is made in the form of a radio-frequency (RF) oscillator operating in the frequency range from about 100 KHz to 10 GHz.
K. Saito, et. al. “Radio-Frequency Accelerating System and Ring Type Accelerator Provided with the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,293 (Jun. 29, 1999) describe a radio-frequency accelerating system having a loop antenna coupled to a magnetic core group and impedance adjusting means connected to the loop antenna. A relatively low voltage is applied to the impedance adjusting means allowing small construction of the adjusting means.
J. Hirota, et. al. “Ion Beam Accelerating Device Having Separately Excited Magnetic Cores”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,366 (Aug. 26, 1997) describe an ion beam accelerating device having a plurality of high frequency magnetic field inducing units and magnetic cores.
J. Hirota, et. al. “Acceleration Device for Charged Particles”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,241 (Dec. 1, 1992) describe an acceleration cavity having a high frequency power source and a looped conductor operating under a control that combine to control a coupling constant and/or de-tuning allowing transmission of power more efficiently to the particles.
Vacuum Chamber
T. Kobari, et. al. “Apparatus For Treating the Inner Surface of Vacuum Chamber”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,320 (Oct. 13, 1998) and T. Kobari, et. al. “Process and Apparatus for Treating Inner Surface Treatment of Chamber and Vacuum Chamber”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,682 (May 6, 1997) both describe an apparatus for treating an inner surface of a vacuum chamber including means for supplying an inert gas or nitrogen to a surface of the vacuum chamber with a broach. Alternatively, the broach is used for supplying a lower alcohol to the vacuum chamber for dissolving contaminants on the surface of the vacuum chamber.
Magnet Shape
M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Electromagnetic and Magnetic Field Generating Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,894 (Apr. 2, 2002) and M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Electromagnetic and Magnetic Field Generating Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,043 (May 22, 2001) each describe a pair of magnetic poles, a return yoke, and exciting coils. The interior of the magnetic poles each have a plurality of air gap spacers to increase magnetic field strength.
Extraction
T. Nakanishi, et. al. “Charged-Particle Beam Accelerator, Particle Beam Radiation Therapy System Using the Charged-Particle Beam Accelerator, and Method of Operating the Particle Beam Radiation Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,978 (Oct. 17, 2006) describe a charged particle beam accelerator having an RF-KO unit for increasing amplitude of betatron oscillation of a charged particle beam within a stable region of resonance and an extraction quadrupole electromagnet unit for varying a stable region of resonance. The RF-KO unit is operated within a frequency range in which the circulating beam does not go beyond a boundary of stable region of resonance and the extraction quadrupole electromagnet is operated with timing required for beam extraction.
T. Haberer, et. al. “Method and Device for Controlling a Beam Extraction Raster Scan Irradiation Device for Heavy Ions or Protons”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,478 (Aug. 15, 2006) describe a method for controlling beam extraction irradiation in terms of beam energy, beam focusing, and beam intensity for every accelerator cycle.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Accelerator and Medical System and Operating Method of the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,834 (Oct. 29, 2002) describe a cyclic type accelerator having a deflection electromagnet and four-pole electromagnets for making a charged particle beam circulate, a multi-pole electromagnet for generating a stability limit of resonance of betatron oscillation, and a high frequency source for applying a high frequency electromagnetic field to the beam to move the beam to the outside of the stability limit. The high frequency source generates a sum signal of a plurality of alternating current (AC) signals of which the instantaneous frequencies change with respect to time, and of which the average values of the instantaneous frequencies with respect to time are different. The system applies the sum signal via electrodes to the beam.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Synchrotron Type Accelerator and Medical Treatment System Employing the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,670 (Jul. 11, 2000) and K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Synchrotron Type Accelerator and Medical Treatment System Employing the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,499 (Dec. 28, 1999) describe a synchrotron accelerator having a high frequency applying unit arranged on a circulating orbit for applying a high frequency electromagnetic field to a charged particle beam circulating and for increasing amplitude of betatron oscillation of the particle beam to a level above a stability limit of resonance. Additionally, for beam ejection, four-pole divergence electromagnets are arranged: (1) downstream with respect to a first deflector; (2) upstream with respect to a deflecting electromagnet; (3) downstream with respect to the deflecting electromagnet; and (4) and upstream with respect to a second deflector.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Circular Accelerator and Method and Apparatus for Extracting Charged-Particle Beam in Circular Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,008 (Nov. 8, 1994) describe a circular accelerator for extracting a charged-particle beam that is arranged to: (1) increase displacement of a beam by the effect of betatron oscillation resonance; (2) to increase the betatron oscillation amplitude of the particles, which have an initial betatron oscillation within a stability limit for resonance; and (3) to exceed the resonance stability limit thereby extracting the particles exceeding the stability limit of the resonance.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Method of Extracting Charged Particles from Accelerator, and Accelerator Capable Carrying Out the Method, by Shifting Particle Orbit”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,166 (Feb. 8, 1994) describe a method of extracting a charged particle beam. An equilibrium orbit of charged particles maintained by a bending magnet and magnets having multipole components greater than sextuple components is shifted by a constituent element of the accelerator other than these magnets to change the tune of the charged particles.
Transport/Scanning Control
K. Matsuda, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation Apparatus, Treatment Planning Unit, and Particle Beam Irradiation Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,161 (Jun. 5, 2007); K. Matsuda, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation Treatment Planning Unit, and Particle Beam Irradiation Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,811 (Oct. 17, 2006); and K. Matsuda, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation Apparatus, Treatment Planning Unit, and Particle Beam Irradiation Method” (Sep. 5, 2006) describe a particle beam irradiation apparatus have a scanning controller that stops output of an ion beam, changes irradiation position via control of scanning electromagnets, and reinitiates treatment based on treatment planning information.
T. Norimine, et. al. “Particle Therapy System Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,997 (Jun. 13, 2006); T. Norimine, et. al. “Particle Therapy System Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,832 (Aug. 30, 2005); and T. Norimine, et. al. “Particle Therapy System Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,383 (Aug. 10, 2004) each describe a particle therapy system having a first steering magnet and a second steering magnet disposed in a charged particle beam path after a synchrotron that are controlled by first and second beam position monitors.
K. Moriyama, et. al. “Particle Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,267 (Mar. 14, 2006) describe a manual input to a ready signal indicating preparations are completed for transport of the ion beam to a patient.
H. Harada, et. al. “Irradiation Apparatus and Irradiation Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,835 (Jan. 10, 2006) describe an irradiation method having a large irradiation filed capable of uniform dose distribution, without strengthening performance of an irradiation field device, using a position controller having overlapping area formed by a plurality of irradiations using a multileaf collimator. The system provides flat and uniform dose distribution over an entire surface of a target.
H. Akiyama, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation Equipment Having Scanning Electromagnet Power Supplies”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,351 (Jun. 7, 2005); H. Akiyama, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation Equipment Having Scanning Electromagnet Power Supplies”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,436 (May 31, 2005); and H. Akiyama, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation Equipment Having Scanning Electromagnet Power Supplies”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,970 (Apr. 19, 2005) all describe a power supply for applying a voltage to a scanning electromagnet for deflecting a charged particle beam and a second power supply without a pulsating component to control the scanning electromagnet more precisely allowing for uniform irradiation of the irradiation object.
K. Amemiya, et. al. “Accelerator System and Medical Accelerator Facility”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,866 (Oct. 5, 2004) describe an accelerator system having a wide ion beam control current range capable of operating with low power consumption and having a long maintenance interval.
A. Dolinskii, et. al. “Gantry with an Ion-Optical System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,403 (Nov. 5, 2002) describe a gantry for an ion-optical system comprising an ion source and three bending magnets for deflecting an ion beam about an axis of rotation. A plurality of quadrupoles are also provided along the beam path to create a fully achromatic beam transport and an ion beam with difference emittances in the horizontal and vertical planes. Further, two scanning magnets are provided between the second and third bending magnets to direct the beam.
H. Akiyama, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,675 (Apr. 17, 2001) describe a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus for irradiating a target with a charged particle beam that include a plurality of scanning electromagnets and a quadrupole electromagnet between two of the plurality of scanning electromagnets.
K. Matsuda, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method Thereof”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,672 (Jul. 11, 2000) describe a charged particle beam irradiation system having a ridge filter with shielding elements to shield a part of the charged particle beam in an area corresponding to a thin region in said target.
P. Young, et. al. “Raster Scan Control System for a Charged-Particle Beam”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,789 (May 21, 1991) describe a raster scan control system for use with a charged-particle beam delivery system that includes a nozzle through which a charged particle beam passes. The nozzle includes a programmable raster generator and both fast and slow sweep scan electromagnets that cooperate to generate a sweeping magnetic field that steers the beam along a desired raster scan pattern at a target.
Beam Shape Control
M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method of Adjusting Irradiation Field Forming Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,107 (Dec. 26, 2006) and M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method of Adjusting Irradiation Field Forming Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,613 (May 23, 2006) describe a particle therapy system having a scattering compensator and a range modulation wheel. Movement of the scattering compensator and the range modulation wheel adjusts a size of the ion beam and scattering intensity resulting in penumbra control and a more uniform dose distribution to a diseased body part.
T. Haberer, et. al. “Device and Method for Adapting the Size of an Ion Beam Spot in the Domain of Tumor Irradiation”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,741 (Feb. 22, 2005) describe a method and apparatus for adapting the size of an ion beam in tumor irradiation. Quadrupole magnets determining the size of the ion beam spot are arranged directly in front of raster scanning magnets determining the size of the ion beam spot. The apparatus contains a control loop for obtaining current correction values to further control the ion beam spot size.
K. Matsuda, et. al. “Charged Particle Irradiation Apparatus and an Operating Method Thereof”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,274 (Nov. 16, 1999) describe a charged particle irradiation apparatus capable of decreasing a lateral dose falloff at boundaries of an irradiation field of a charged particle beam using controlling magnet fields of quadrupole electromagnets and deflection electromagnets to control the center of the charged particle beam passing through the center of a scatterer irrespective of direction and intensity of a magnetic field generated by scanning electromagnets.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,367 (Oct. 19, 1999) describe a charged particle beam apparatus where a the charged particle beam is enlarged by a scatterer resulting in a Gaussian distribution that allows overlapping of irradiation doses applied to varying spot positions.
M. Moyers, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Scattering System”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,133 (Aug. 8, 1995) describe a radiation treatment apparatus for producing a particle beam and a scattering foil for changing the diameter of the charged particle beam.
C. Nunan “Multileaf Collimator for Radiotherapy Machines”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,844 (Sep. 19, 1989) describes a radiation therapy machine having a multileaf collimator formed of a plurality of heavy metal leaf bars movable to form a rectangular irradiation field.
R. Maughan, et. al. “Variable Radiation Collimator”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,147 (Jun. 28, 1988) describe a variable collimator for shaping a cross-section of a radiation beam that relies on rods, which are positioned around a beam axis. The rods are shaped by a shaping member cut to a shape of an area of a patient go be irradiated.
Beam Energy/Intensity
M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Charged Particle Therapy System, Range Modulation Wheel Device, and Method of Installing Range Modulation Wheel Device”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,189 (Apr. 8, 2008) and Yanagisawa, et. al. “Charged Particle Therapy System, Range Modulation Wheel Device, and Method of Installing Range Modulation Wheel Device”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,389 (May 30, 2008) both describe a particle therapy system having a range modulation wheel. The ion beam passes through the range modulation wheel resulting in a plurality of energy levels corresponding to a plurality of stepped thicknesses of the range modulation wheel.
M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method of Adjusting Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,967 (Nov. 20, 2007); M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method of Adjusting Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,479 (Jul. 4, 2006); M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method of Adjusting Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,636 (Apr. 11, 2006); and M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System and Method of Adjusting Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,700 (Aug. 17, 2004) all describe a scattering device, a range adjustment device, and a peak spreading device. The scattering device and range adjustment device are combined together and are moved along a beam axis. The spreading device is independently moved along the axis to adjust the degree of ion beam scattering. Combined, the devise increases the degree of uniformity of radiation dose distribution to a diseased tissue.
A. Sliski, et. al. “Programmable Particle Scatterer for Radiation Therapy Beam Formation”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,748 (Apr. 24, 2007) describe a programmable pathlength of a fluid disposed into a particle beam to modulate scattering angle and beam range in a predetermined manner. The charged particle beam scatterer/range modulator comprises a fluid reservoir having opposing walls in a particle beam path and a drive to adjust the distance between the walls of the fluid reservoir under control of a programmable controller to create a predetermined spread out Bragg peak at a predetermined depth in a tissue. The beam scattering and modulation is continuously and dynamically adjusted during treatment of a tumor to deposit a dose in a targeted predetermined three dimensional volume.
M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Particle Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,869 (Jul. 24, 2007) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,108 (Dec. 26, 2006) each describe a particle therapy system capable of measuring energy of a charged particle beam during irradiation during use. The system includes a beam passage between a pair of collimators, an energy detector mounted, and a signal processing unit.
G. Kraft, et. al. “Ion Beam Scanner System and Operating Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,177 (May 10, 2005) describe an ion beam scanning system having a mechanical alignment system for the target volume to be scanned and allowing for depth modulation of the ion beam by means of a linear motor and transverse displacement of energy absorption means resulting in depth-staggered scanning of volume elements of a target volume.
G. Hartmann, et. al. “Method for Operating an Ion Beam Therapy System by Monitoring the Distribution of the Radiation Dose”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,831 (May 18, 2004) describe a method for operation of an ion beam therapy system having a grid scanner and irradiates and scans an area surrounding an isocentre. Both the depth dose distribution and the transverse dose distribution of the grid scanner device at various positions in the region of the isocentre are measured and evaluated.
Y. Jongen “Method for Treating a Target Volume with a Particle Beam and Device Implementing Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,162 (Apr. 6, 2004) describes a method of producing from a particle beam a narrow spot directed towards a target volume, characterized in that the spot sweeping speed and particle beam intensity are simultaneously varied.
G. Kraft, et. al. “Device for Irradiating a Tumor Tissue”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,362 (Mar. 23, 2004) describe a method and apparatus of irradiating a tumor tissue, where the apparatus has an electromagnetically driven ion-braking device in the proton beam path for depth-wise adaptation of the proton beam that adjusts both the ion beam direction and ion beam range.
K. Matsuda, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,598 (Sep. 9, 2003) describe a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus that increased the width in a depth direction of a Bragg peak by passing the Bragg peak through an enlarging device containing three ion beam components having different energies produced according to the difference between passed positions of each of the filter elements.
H. Stelzer, et. al. “Ionization Chamber for Ion Beams and Method for Monitoring the Intensity of an Ion Beam”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,513 (Aug. 20, 2002) describe an ionization chamber for ion beams and a method of monitoring the intensity of an ion therapy beam. The ionization chamber includes a chamber housing, a beam inlet window, a beam outlet window, a beam outlet window, and a chamber volume filled with counting gas.
H. Akiyama, et. al. “Charged-Particle Beam Irradiation Method and System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,349 (Aug. 13, 2002) and H. Akiyama, et. al. “Charged-Particle Beam Irradiation Method and System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,837 (Jul. 24, 2001) both describe a charged particle beam irradiation system that includes a changer for changing energy of the particle and an intensity controller for controlling an intensity of the charged-particle beam.
Y. Pu “Charged Particle Beam Irradiation Apparatus and Method of Irradiation with Charged Particle Beam”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,377 (Mar. 7, 2000) describes a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus having an energy degrader comprising: (1) a cylindrical member having a length; and (2) a distribution of wall thickness in a circumferential direction around an axis of rotation, where thickness of the wall determines energy degradation of the irradiation beam.
Dosage
K. Matsuda, et. al. “Particle Beam Irradiation System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,053 (Nov. 27, 2007) describe a particle beam irradiation system ensuring a more uniform dose distribution at an irradiation object through use of a stop signal, which stops the output of the ion beam from the irradiation device.
H. Sakamoto, et. al. “Radiation Treatment Plan Making System and Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,801 (May 30, 2006) describe a radiation exposure system that divides an exposure region into a plurality of exposure regions and uses a radiation simulation to plan radiation treatment conditions to obtain flat radiation exposure to the desired region.
G. Hartmann, et. al. “Method For Verifying the Calculated Radiation Dose of an Ion Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,068 (Sep. 28, 2004) describe a method for the verification of the calculated dose of an ion beam therapy system that comprises a phantom and a discrepancy between the calculated radiation dose and the phantom.
H. Brand, et. al. “Method for Monitoring the Irradiation Control of an Ion Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,038 (Sep. 2, 2003) describe a method of checking a calculated irradiation control unit of an ion beam therapy system, where scan data sets, control computer parameters, measuring sensor parameters, and desired current values of scanner magnets are permanently stored.
T. Kan, et. al. “Water Phantom Type Dose Distribution Determining Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,952 (Mar. 27, 2001) describe a water phantom type dose distribution apparatus that includes a closed water tank, filled with water to the brim, having an inserted sensor that is used to determine an actual dose distribution of radiation prior to radiation therapy.
Starting/Stopping Irradiation
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,776 (Nov. 13, 2001) describe a charged particle beam apparatus where a charged particle beam is positioned, started, stopped, and repositioned repetitively. Residual particles are used in the accelerator without supplying new particles if sufficient charge is available.
K. Matsuda, et. al. “Method and Apparatus for Controlling Circular Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,490 (Oct. 8, 2002) describe a control method and apparatus for a circular accelerator for adjusting timing of emitted charged particles. The clock pulse is suspended after delivery of a charged particle stream and is resumed on the basis of state of an object to be irradiated.
Movable Patient
N. Rigney, et. al. “Patient Alignment System with External Measurement and Object Coordination for Radiation Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,382 (Apr. 3, 2007) describe a patient alignment system for a radiation therapy system that includes multiple external measurement devices that obtain position measurements of movable components of the radiation therapy system. The alignment system uses the external measurements to provide corrective positioning feedback to more precisely register the patient to the radiation beam.
Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,396 (Apr. 18, 2006); Y,. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,356 (Jun. 7, 2005); and Y,. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,591 (Oct. 12, 2004) all describe a medical particle irradiation apparatus having a rotating gantry, an annular frame located within the gantry such that is can rotate relative to the rotating gantry, an anti-correlation mechanism to keep the frame from rotating with the gantry, and a flexible moving floor engaged with the frame is such a manner to move freely with a substantially level bottom while the gantry rotates.
H. Nonaka, et. al. “Rotating Radiation Chamber for Radiation Therapy”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,373 (Nov. 30, 1999) describe a horizontal movable floor composed of a series of multiple plates that are connected in a free and flexible manner, where the movable floor is moved in synchrony with rotation of a radiation beam irradiation section.
Respiration
K. Matsuda “Radioactive Beam Irradiation Method and Apparatus Taking Movement of the Irradiation Area Into Consideration”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,494 (Jul. 23, 1996) describes a method and apparatus that enables irradiation even in the case of a diseased part changing position due to physical activity, such as breathing and heart beat. Initially, a position change of a diseased body part and physical activity of the patient are measured concurrently and a relationship therebetween is defined as a function. Radiation therapy is performed in accordance to the function.
Patient Positioning
Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,212,609 and 7,212,608 (May 1, 2007) describe a patient positioning system that compares a comparison area of a reference X-ray image and a current X-ray image of a current patient location using pattern matching.
D. Miller, et. al. “Modular Patient Support System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,265 (Feb. 6, 2007) describe a radiation treatment system having a patient support system that includes a modularly expandable patient pod and at least one immobilization device, such as a moldable foam cradle.
K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,100 (Aug. 16, 2005); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,045 (Nov. 23, 2004); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,743 (Nov. 16, 2004); and K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,078 (Sep. 14, 2004) all describe a system of leaf plates used to shorten positioning time of a patient for irradiation therapy. Motor driving force is transmitted to a plurality of leaf plates at the same time through a pinion gear. The system also uses upper and lower air cylinders and upper and lower guides to position a patient.
Imaging
P. Adamee, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,018 (Sep. 25, 2007) and P. Adamee, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,781 (May 16, 2006) describe a charged particle beam apparatus configured for serial and/or parallel imaging of an object.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Ion Beam Therapy System and its Couch Positioning System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,227 (Mar. 20, 2007) describe a ion beam therapy system having an X-ray imaging system moving in conjunction with a rotating gantry.
C. Maurer, et. al. “Apparatus and Method for Registration of Images to Physical Space Using a Weighted Combination of Points and Surfaces”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,354 (May 6, 2003) described a process of X-ray computed tomography registered to physical measurements taken on the patient's body, where different body parts are given different weights. Weights are used in an iterative registration process to determine a rigid body transformation process, where the transformation function is used to assist surgical or stereotactic procedures.
M. Blair, et. al. “Proton Beam Digital Imaging System”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,845 (Oct. 20, 1998) describe a proton beam digital imaging system having an X-ray source that is movable into the treatment beam line that can produce an X-ray beam through a region of the body. By comparison of the relative positions of the center of the beam in the patient orientation image and the isocentre in the master prescription image with respect to selected monuments, the amount and direction of movement of the patient to make the best beam center correspond to the target isocentre is determined.
S. Nishihara, et. al. “Therapeutic Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,867 (Aug. 13, 1991) describe a method and apparatus for positioning a therapeutic beam in which a first distance is determined on the basis of a first image, a second distance is determined on the basis of a second image, and the patient is moved to a therapy beam irradiation position on the basis of the first and second distances.
Problem
There exists in the art of particle beam treatment of cancerous tumors in the body a need for efficient acceleration of charged particles in a synchrotron of a charged particle therapy system. Further, there exists in the art of particle beam therapy of cancerous tumors a need for extraction of charged particles at a specified energy, time, and/or intensity to yield a charged particle beam for efficient, precise, and accurate noninvasive, in-vivo treatment of a solid cancerous tumor with minimization of damage to surrounding healthy tissue in a patient. Still further, there exists a need in the art to continue acceleration of charged particles in a synchrotron during the extraction process.